


The Umbrella Academy One-shots

by little_coffins



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Self-Mutilation, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_coffins/pseuds/little_coffins
Summary: The Umbrella Academy one-shots. First time posting here, so if it's a little bit oddly formated, my apologies.Requests are open.





	1. Chapter 1

Fives teeth used to hurt. 

Hygiene was hard to maintain in the apocalypse. Water was saved for consumption and cleaning wounds, meaning baths were impossible. At first, the smell bothered him, the smell of his own body disturbed him, and the lack of cleanliness ate away at his mind as he tried to scrub at his dirt smeared arms helplessly.

His hair was long and greasy, it nearly felt wet to the touch as it slid along him cheeks, than his chin, than his shoulders. It got longer, but never cleaner.

His beard had itched, dust coated it constantly, the grey old thing covered in a thick layer of soot and mud. He'd dig his fingers into the flesh of his face, scratching till he bled. But the itch never subsided. Always remained an uncomfortable, bordering painful sensation. 

Fives teeth had hurt. When his mouth was closed, a distinct taste emanated from the little bones, the taste of ash, stale bread and rot. Over the years of little to no care towards his hygiene, they'd begun to rot. It hurt, he felt the pain of the roots of his teeth dying rotted black and brown as he aged.

When he was twenty-three, he attempted his first root canal. It was a stupid plan, he had nothing to actually replace the rotted area of the - the entire tooth was rotted through, frankly- and he'd had no idea how to do it exactly.

He'd lined an old rail nail against his tooth, his hands had a slight quiver as he did so. The little meat mallet he'd found years earlier sat heavy in his left hand, touching the nail, than winding backwards slowly, precisely.

He pushed forward, but stopped inches away from the nail head, muscles seizing with his elevated heartbeat. He paused, sucking in a deep breath from his tense jaw, eyes watering as he wound back again. 

Crack

He saw stars, a choked sound akin to a high-pitched wheeze escaped his throat, dropping the nail and mallet, clutching his face tears beading in his eyes as the blood seeped between his fingers and down his parched throat.  
He'd thought off-handedly how soothing the ooze of the thick, warm blood felt against his dry throat as it dripped down it.

With shaking fingers, he reached into his mouth, feeling along his sore teeth the tooth he'd knocked out. It wasn't entirely free from his gums, the hit from the nail had pushed it backwards to the point it was jabbing against his tongue, nearly completely diagonal.

He'd whimpered at the time, knowing he couldn't leave it like this, it'd get even worse, he could cut his tongue on it, and it could get infected, and you can't simply cut out your tongue, infected or not.

His fingers pinched around the out of place toothing, flinching at the pain it brought stinging through his gums and jaw. He huffed a breath, two breaths, and yanked. 

Fives teeth used to hurt.


	2. Biblical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya's powers are biblical.

Vanya's powers are biblical.

Actually, it was more that the damage was biblical.

First, the house came down. Sitting in that room, alone, silence surrounding her, her heart beat the only nose to pierce the thick, suffocating silence, she'd blown it to all hell.

It felt like a knot in her chest, heavy and uncomfortable and needing of release. 

Tightening the knot, was the white hot angering burning behind her throat. When she'd seen Pogo, it had subsided for a moment, knot loosing just a fraction at this sight of the ape.

She'd choked out few words, he'd replied honestly, and the knot tightened again tenfold, and tightened, and tightened, and tightened, and tightened and she knew what she had to do.

In the fraction of time before the gun was fired and when she was sucking the life out of her brothers, the knot tightened. And at the clank of the safety being clicked off and the bullet being fired. The knot released.

Orgasmic, was the best way to describe it, though the feeling was quite unlike anything she'd yet to have experienced.

With the release of the knot, he muscles tensed, than relaxed, her body going fuzzy and her eyes becoming hazy.

The noise had overwhelmed her, bouncing around her skull, beating its way into her brain and setting her senses into violent overdrive, overwhelming her body and mind with such an unknown sensation.

In the fraction of time before she lost consciousness, he mind was in bliss, feeling free of the stress of the power she'd never known of, the power she could have learned to harness, to control and bend to her will, to squish and knead it between her fingers and be extraordinary like Five, Luther, Allison. Be like her siblings. Be equals with them.

In that fraction of time, she realized her anger was terribly misplaced. She wasn't mad at Pogo, Grace or her siblings. That anger was for her father. Reginald. The pathetic excuse of a man he was. Her goal had been to kill, to kill Pogo, Luther, Allison, Diego, Klaus... Five. It was wrong, it wasn't their fault. It was dad's.

Dad was the one who's throat should have been slit, who's chest should have been shish-kabobbed on tusk, who should have had the life sucked out of him. He was the monster, the instigator, the cause of not only her pain, but her siblings.

She remembered Fives swollen and bruised wrists, Klaus screaming through the night, the vacant look Allison donned after she trained, the shake of Luther's hands, helping sneak Ben's soiled sheets out of his room in the middle of the night while Klaus consoled him.

Vanya's powers are biblical, and that hate, anger and raw power was focused on the wrong person. She was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind Kudos and comment! It is very sweet!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback, and requests are welcomed!


End file.
